


What You're Missing

by OlderEcho



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlderEcho/pseuds/OlderEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two devastating fights, both Nowaki and Misaki find themselves alone. When fate pairs them as neighbours in their new apartments, the heartbroken boys end up finding solace in the arms of each other. But it's only when 'new' love starts to bloom, that the old love rekindles. Can the wrongs be made right again? (Originally posted on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some of my old stories, one by one. It will be a gradual thing, but here's hoping I can continue. Please do not message author for updates. I will be editing and posting the chapters I've already written, and going from there. Some people may not approve of this pairing, but it's something I wanted to play around with :) so haters need not comment on how blasphemous this pairing is.

   

 

Nowaki was soaked right through to the bone.  
  
He'd been sitting outside for a couple of hours now, at a park near the university. For the past few weeks, the gentle giant had been incredibly depressed. Hell, it was hard not to be depressed when your relationship - with someone who you thought was the love of your life - ends. He had tried countless times to get Hiroki to open up to him... to share things with him, to connect with him and embrace their relationship. But Hiroki _being_ Hiroki, had clear issues with opening himself up. He always seemed so embarrassed when Nowaki would show him affection, or attempt to tell him he loved him; especially in public.  
  
After a while, it just became more and more frustrating for Nowaki, who couldn't help but wonder if Hiroki actually loved him as much as he said he did. It hurt to be rejected time and time again, after constantly trying to show your affection for someone (be it in public or in private). Of course Nowaki tried to be considerate of Hiroki's shyness; he didn't do anything too grand or too 'embarrassing' to his lover. But still, his boyfriend pulled away from him.  
  
When he confronted him about it, a fight errupted, and both men ended up saing some things they regretted... but Hiroki's comments were far more mean spirited. Nowaki just didn't have that 'edge' in him; he couldn't bring himself to be cruel to Hiroki...  
  
_  
  
"Do you know how __**embarrassing**_ _it is to have you fawning all over me all the time?!" Hiroki yelled. "We're not a married couple! You don't have to call me six times a day. You don't have to make me lunches all the time! I'm a grown man, Nowaki."  
  
Nowaki stared at him with wide, hurt eyes, "Hiro-san, I do those things because I LOVE you, not because I think you're a 'wife' or a pet, or anything! I just want you to know I care-"  
  
"I know you care, Nowaki, but I'm suffocating." The assistant professor snarled. "You're the neediest person I know, and I can't stand you hanging off me every second of the day; calling me just to tell me that you love me, sending flowers and notes. Do you know how humiliating that is?! Professor Miyagi will never let me live down all your 'love' crap littering my office now..."  
  
The dark-haired young man narrowed his eyes, "That's what lovers do! I'm just trying to prove how much I love you."  
  
"I'm well aware. Proof isn't needed every single day, idiot. Stop being such a child, and grow up, Nowaki! Love can't be sunshine and kittens all the time." He snarled, turning to head out of their kitchen.  
  
But he didn't get far, before Nowaki wrapped his long arms around him, and pulled Hiroki back against his chest. "Hiro-san, I'm not trying to embarrass you... I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. "But I love my Hiro-san, and I'm not going to stop showing it. If you don't like it, then... I'll just go... and you can pine over Akihiko-san like you used to." Nowaki added a bit bitterly.  
  
Hirkoi's eyes flashed, and he spun around - shoving Nowaki away from him violently; causing his boyfriend to fall back against the counter. The young man's eyes widened as he looked at an even more fuming Hiroki.  
  
"Then go, you fucking brat!" He boomed. "I don't need you!"  
  
Nowaki stared at him in complete shock. "You... __**don't**_ _need me?" He repeated in disbelief.  
  
Hiroki didn't answer; he simply turned, and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
'I don't need you.'_  
  
Those words had been milling around in Nowaki's head for weeks. It had stung way more than he ever would have imagined; it was devastating to hear a lover tell you that.  
  
But then again - perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. For every fifteen times Nowaki told Hiroki he loved him, his lover said it... once. And even then, it was mumbled and often inaudible to the untrained ear. Nowaki felt like he'd spent most of their relationship, straining to hear – to listen – for those three little words.  
  
So, Nowaki had packed his things and found a room to move into. He'd decided to do it while Hiroki had been at work... it was just easier. They had been avoiding each other for the last few days before he moved out. Nowaki had been hoping that Hiroki would apologize, and they could move on. Instead, he hadn't... and it broke the young man's heart.  
  
Rain continued to drip down his soaked black hair as he sat there. He didn't even have the will to move. What was the point? His heart throbbed and ached, until suddenly... the rain that had been pouring down on him for the past hour and a half stopped. Furrowing his brow, Nowaki looked up to see that it was still raining - but someone was now standing in front of him. His blue eyes focused on the young man who had currently stepped forward to hold an umbrella over his head.  
  
"Ah... are you alright?" The young man asked, his large green eyes curiously running over Nowaki with a hint of concern. "You're soaked. It's raining, you know." It was a very blunt (and obvious comment to make), and had Nowaki's heart been in it, he would have smiled at how cute it was.  
  
For a few moments, Nowaki's breath was just caught in his throat. This young man immediately reminded him of Hiroki... but younger. More innocent looking; unjaded. He had similar soft looking brown hair that hung erratically around his attractive face. Of course, their eyes were different colours, but he had the same spark of energy that lingered in their depths.  
  
"I... uh..." Nowaki cleared his throat - trying to get passed the brief shock of encountering this 'younger' appearing Hiroki. "No. I'm fine. Thank you." He said, offering a small smile. As much as he wasn't in the mood for pity, Nowaki was still a nice guy. The gesture was appreciated.  
  
The other young man gave a bashful smile and nodded. "You live a few blocks from here, right? I... I think you just moved in next door to me." He explained tentatively. "My name is Takahashi Misaki... but everyone just calls me Misaki." He nodded.  
  
"Oh." Nowaki smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Misaki. I'm Kusama Nowaki; please call me Nowaki."  
  
Misaki nodded to him respectfully. "I'm sorry to disturb you... especially if you want to be alone, but, I thought- ... well, since we both live in the same building - and you seem to be without an umbrella - that we could- ... ah... walk back together?" He suggested nervously. "I just finished an evening class."  
  
It was odd. Where most might have looked down at him with a measure of pity, sitting soaked and alone like he was – Misaki only appeared... concerned. Like he was hesitant to leave someone – who was so blatently upset – alone. What kind of kid became concerned for a stranger? "Thank you." Nowaki nodded, before he stood. "I suppose I've sat in the rain long enough."  
  
Misaki looked him up and down., seeming to marvel at how tall Nowaki was in comparison, before he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Perhaps you should hold onto this," Misaki suggested, handing the umbrella to Nowaki. "You're much taller. You'll be able to cover the both of us."  
  
For the first time in weeks, Nowaki actually gave a small chuckle. "As you wish." He agreed easily, "Let's get going. No need for you to become as wet as I am." the doctor smiled. It was hard to miss the small blush that crept onto Misaki's face as he nodded, and obediently began to follow Nowaki's lead as he led him back toward their apartment complex.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nowaki gave a thankful bow of his head as Misaki brought him a cup of tea. "Thank you."  
  
"You need to warm up." Misaki said, looking over Nowaki with more of that unfounded concern, "How long were you sitting out there?"  
  
The older man smiled, "Ah... a few hours, I suppose."  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Misaki exclaimed abruptly, "You're going to get sick! Maybe you should go see a doctor to make sure you don't have pneumonia or something. Or frostbite!... Wait, is it cold enough for frostbite?"  
  
Nowaki looked up to the fretting young man, and found himself laughing again. "Don't worry. I actually am a doctor." He explained. "I mean, I work specifically with children, but... the same principals apply. Mostly." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Misaki paused, tilting his head and looking over his new acquaintance. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." He blushed.  
  
Nowaki smiled again, "No need to apologize. Your concern is endearing." He said. Again once again, he couldn't help but find the small blush painting Misaki's cheeks cute.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments - both sipping on their tea, and both trying to think of something to talk about. As always, Misaki's curiosity and concern got the better of him. He could see that something was weighing heavily on Nowaki's mind, and he had never been one to shy away from helping someone in need. Talking about these things was good, wasn't it? Sure, they didn't really know each other at all... but if Nowaki was sitting in the rain all alone, maybe he _had_ no one else to talk to. Misaki figured he could at least offer an ear to the other man, at least.  
  
"Why were you sitting out in the rain for so long?" He inquired hesitantly, "I-If you don't mind me asking, of course. I mean- ... you don't _have_ to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
Nowaki looked up and trailed his brilliant, blue eyes over the sweet young man. He smiled reassuringly, "I don't mind. It's actually kind of nice to have someone ask." Nowaki sighed, and held his warm cup in his hands comfortingly, "I've just recently lost someone. A broken relationship." He began to explain sullenly. "I haven't been handling it well. I really loved him, but... things didn't go the way I'd hoped. He wasn't ready to be as open about the relationship as I was. I tried everything I could. I just... wanted him to love me as much as I loved him." Nowaki lamented, pausing for a moment. "We had a fight, and... I moved out."  
  
Misaki stared at his new companion with wide, interested eyes... not saying anything for a good two minutes, before he finally whispered, "I'm... sorry." His eyes were already filling up with tears.  
  
Nowaki frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"That's just..." The boy started, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat as he shook his head. "That's very sad. I-...I don't think anyone should have to go through that." Misaki instantly began to think of his own failed relationship with Akihiko. Pausing, he averted his eyes as another blush crept onto his cheeks, thinking back to Nowaki's words, "Did, um... you say... he?" he hesitated, "You and, uh... your... boyfriend?"  
  
"That's right." Nowaki nodded, as his eyes focused on Misaki, "Does that make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"N-No," he answered quickly. "I'm... I'm kind of in the same boat." He admitted quietly. "I recently moved out, too... because of a fight."  
  
This perked Nowaki's interest immediately. "Really?" When Misaki nodded in affirmation, the young doctor scooted up a bit in his seat on the couch. "Do you mind me asking what happened?" He began. "I told you what happened with me. It's only fair, right?" Nowaki encouraged with a comforting smile.  
  
"Well..." Misaki started shyly, "I was seeing someone. H-He was older than me, but, I... really did fall in love with him." He explained, "It was hard at first, since I hadn't been in a relationship before, and... I was always afraid that I was a replacement for the last love-of -his-life." the boy recalled, lowering his large, doe-like green eyes in thought. "Things just... went downhill, I guess. He was possessive, and actually took it too far. He didn't trust me. He didn't trust that I loved him, simply because I had a hard time... ah... _expressing_ it, as much as he did."  
  
Nowaki listened intensely, but couldn't help but notice how much this kid still reminded him of Hiroki... especially the part about expressing his love. Or rather, the inability to.  
  
"I-I tried. I _really_ did." Misaki continued - his voice quivering a bit more. "But I'm _Japanese_! I like things to be private! And he just wanted too much too fast, and... he said if I couldn't do it, I should just leave... and... I just-... I couldn't-... I _wanted_ to!" he trembled, covering his ears - almost like he was hearing those memories ringing in his head. "But it still wasn't enough. I caught him k-kissing a friend of mine one night, and... I knew it was o-over."  


Nowaki could see how much the young man was distressed, "I understand." he murmured gently, "You're still young. It's not fair to ask so too much too soon." Pausing, his blue eyes stayed on the short brunette, "How old are you? You're obviously a university student,"  
  
"Nineteen." Misaki answered, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand, "Usa- uh... m-my lover was twenty-nine." He explained, trying to quickly compose himself in front of his company. Stupid. His new friend was going to get uncomfortable. Misaki looked up to him. "How old are you?"  
  
Nowaki smiled, "Twenty-five. I'll be twenty-six soon, though. Enjoy your youth while you have it." he winked.  
  
“You're not _that_ old, idiot.” Misaki smiled and looked down.  
  
Nowaki smiled, and set his mug down. "I should go," he stood up, “It's getting late, and I don't want to inconvenience you any more than I already have." Nowaki nodded, handing Misaki the towel that the young student had given him to help him dry off quicker. "Thank you for the tea... and for escorting me home with your umbrella." he smiled, as they reached the door. "It's comforting to know I have such a nice neighbour."  
  
The young brunette smiled back, his eyes brightening a bit - despite the sorrow still lingering behind them. "It was n-no problem, really." he replied, “If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to let me know.”  
  
But as Nowaki stood at the door ready to leave - he suddenly paused, and turned back toward his new young friend. He hesitated for only a moment – while Misaki blinked up at him, curious - before he wrapped his arms around the younger-man and embraced him. Misaki was too shocked to move at first.  
  
"We're in the same boat, you and I... weathering through the same storm." Nowaki hummed in his deep voice, "But I'm sure we can both get through it. Hang in there. And if you need to talk to someone, I'm next door." he offered.  
  
Misaki closed his eyes, briefly allowing himself to melt into the warm arms and chest that were embracing him. It felt so good to have someone hold him again. Lifting his arms up, Misaki hugged Nowaki back. "T-Thank you, Nowaki-san." he muttered sheepishly.  
  
Enjoying the hug just as much as Misaki, Nowaki reluctantly pulled back, and patted the back of the teen's head with his larger hand as he offered him another brave smile. "Good night, Misaki-kun." He bid affectionately,  
  
"G-Good night."  
  
Releasing one another, Misaki watched as Nowaki disappeared into the hall, and finally into his apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
He still really missed Akihiko. His Usagi-san. But he didn't know what to do; Akihiko had gotten worse with his over-protective behaviour, and Misaki didn't really have any friends as a result. He'd tried to reassure Akihiko in every way he could, but still, his older lover kept expecting too much. Misaki wasn't as experienced as him, and their relationship was still new to him in many ways. Their fight had been a big one: it had begun with Misaki erupting after catching Usagi-san and Sumi kissing, and it had ended with Akihiko telling him to move out if he couldn't embrace their relationship like he wanted. The sheer command hadn't sat well with Misaki, so he'd called Akihiko's bluff, and moved out.  
  
Now that he was here, alone, he still missed his ex-boyfriend... despite everything that had happened. He'd grown so used to cooking for someone, to having someone tease him, speak with him, goad him, complain to him. Now the silence in his apartment was almost deafening. Feeling his lower lip trembling again, Misaki forced the tears back as he locked the door back up, and traipsed through his small apartment toward the bedroom.

He just had to go to bed and sleep this off...  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Misaki woke up to knocking on his door. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he glanced at the clock; he had to be up in half an hour anyway... but who would be calling on him at this time of the morning? He shuffled down the hall, muttering a sleepy, “Yes, yes, yes...” to the visitor on the other side of the door. When he finally reached it, and opened it, Misaki was shocked to see Nowaki standing there - fully dressed with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Misaki-kun." He greeted warmly, before frowning, and looking the teen up and down, "I'm sorry, did I get you up?"  
  
The other blushed, but smiled and shook his head, "N-No it's alright. I had to get up soon anyway. Can I help you with something, Nowaki-san?" Early morning or not, he was still eager to help if his neighbour needed something.  
  
"Actually, I came to invite you for breakfast." Nowaki began happily, "I wanted to thank you again for last night; the umbrella, the company, the tea and the talk actually made me feel much better."  
  
Misaki's own smile broadened. "Well it was no problem at all! B-But... you don't have to make me breakfast, Nowaki-san. I was just happy to help." he admitted with a bashful shrug.  
  
"It's already made." The noirette nodded proudly, "So I won't take no for an answer. Get dressed and come next door. I'll expect you in the next five minutes." he chuckled, ruffling the top of Misaki's head.  
  
The small gesture caused the blush on the teen's cheeks to deepen even more. Usagi-san used to do that to him all the time... and while he missed it... Misaki couldn't help but notice the similarity in the size of their hands. It was nice. "O-Ok! I'll be right over!"  
  
Nowaki nodded and disappeared back into his apartment, while Misaki stumbled through his, and went back to his room to change. He got dressed rather quickly, but spent a few minutes straightening out his t-shirt and jeans as he tried to look as presentable as possible. He headed out, ignoring the butterflies that were beginning to flutter in his stomach. No reason to be nervous. He was making a new friend! Nowaki seemed like such a nice person, too. And the fact that they were both enduring a similar, emotional pain, seemed as good a tie as any...  
  
Misaki knocked tentatively on Nowaki's door before he slipped inside. "Nowaki-san?" he called.  
  
"Come in, Misaki, don't be shy." the other answered, stepping into view from his kitchen as he set a few more bowls on the table.  
  
Misaki's face lit up. "Waaah! What a feast! It smells delicious!" he swooned; his mouth already filling up with saliva at the heavenly aroma filling the apartment. Having grown up cooking for himself (and later for he and Usagi-san), eating someone else's cooking was always a rare treat.  
  
"Thank you. Again, it's the least I could do." Nowaki grinned. It was nice change of pace to have someone gush so dramatically over a meal he'd made; lord knows Hiroki never did it. He would grumble his thanks beneath his breath, wolf down his food, and leave for work. Sometimes, he wouldn't even _eat_ the meal Nowaki had made because he was running late. Misaki's enthusiasm was appreciated.  
  
The younger boy sat down with him at the table and began to chow down, occasionally pausing to humm or moan his appreciation, "Mmm... this is del-mph-icious!" Misaki complimented with a full mouth.  
  
"Do you cook much, Misaki?" Nowaki asked as he began to eat.  
  
The teen nodded, "Y-Yeah! I love cooking, actually. I always thought that I'd like to try and do it professionally one day." He admitted.  
  
"That's a great idea, Misaki-kun." The young doctor smiled, "Is that what you're pursuing at M University?"  
  
His young companion shook his head, "No... it's... more like a hobby at this point." Misaki smiled, "But that's ok! H-Hobbies are good, right?" Misaki smiled, before asking. "Do you have any hobbies?"  
  
Nowaki couldn't help but keep a smile on his face as he continued the conversation with Misaki. It turned out to be a rather pleasant morning for him; it was great to finally have a chat with someone. Every time he'd tried to talk to Hiroki, he'd only be rewarded with one-word answers, grunts... or if he was in a bad mood, insults and hurled books.  
  
As he sipped on his coffee at the end of the meal, Nowaki watched as Misaki stood and began to clear their dishes. "Oh. Misaki please leave those. I'll clean up later."  
  
"No, Nowaki-san, you've done enough for me this morning!" The teen laughed, "I'm going to clean the dishes. It's the least I can do!" He offered, plopping the dishes on the counter next to the sink, before turning on the tap to fill it up. "Besides, I'm sure you need to get to work, don't you?"  
  
Nowaki stood up, taking the remaining dishes in hand to bring them over, "Actually I'm off from the hospital today. I just have a shift at the flower shop later."  
  
"Oh." The brunette nodded as he continued washing. But a thought suddenly struck him, "H-Hey! That's where I know you from!" he laughed, "The flower shop! I came in a few times to buy some peach-colored roses?" Misaki goaded tentatively; of course it was very likely that Nowaki wouldn't remember him.  
  
But to his surprise, the tall, dark-haired young man smiled. "Ahhh... that's right. I thought you seemed familiar." he mused. Of course Nowaki had originally thought it was because he reminded him of Hiroki in terms of his looks. But Misaki was clearly much gentler in spirit. Looking at him, Nowaki focused on his eyes; _of course... yes, how could he forget large, bright green eyes like those?_  
  
"The dishes are done!" Misaki stated proudly, putting the last one on the dish rack before he began to dry his hands. "Thank you so much for breakfast. I can't remember the last time someone made me a meal." he admitted.  
  
Nowaki nodded once more, and ruffled the top of Misaki's soft brown hair again, "Not a problem. We'll try and make this a weekly occurrence. It's nice to have company, right?" he smiled. "Perhaps next time you can show me your cooking skills."  
  
"I'd love to!" Misaki squeaked as he made his way to the door. "H-How about tomorrow? I can cook you breakfast? Or dinner? Whatever you'd like, I owe you."  
  
The noirette laughed, "I'll tell you what. I work at the hospital tomorrow night - but I also work in the flower shop that morning. So I won't have time to pack myself a dinner. If you want, you could bring me something to eat at the hospital?"  
  
"YES! O-Of course, Nowaki-san. You can count on me." The brunette reassured him with a sense of fierce determination, "You'll definitely be hungry by that time, s-so I'll make sure it's a good meal." He smiled, heading into the hall. "Thanks again, Nowaki-san! I'll see you later!" The teen rushed into his apartment to grab his belongings and sweater - before bounding down the hall to head to school.  
  
Nowaki couldn't help chuckle to himself. That kid had a lot of energy but also seemed very eager to please. He was glad that Misaki seemed to be handling his break up well. Though, there was no way to be sure; for all he knew, the boy had cried himself to sleep last night. Or every night, since moving out. Nowaki had been close to doing that himself. But talking with Misaki had helped ease the pain a bit.

If only for a little while...  
  


* * *

  
  
The elevator doors opened and Misaki stepped out into the children's ward of the hospital. He had a package wrapped up in hand; the meal he'd made up for Nowaki. It had been about a day and half since he'd last seen Nowaki and had breakfast with him... and truth be told, Misaki sorely missed the company. They weren't that close yet, but because of Usagi-san's jealousy, Misaki hadn't really been left with any friends. A

nd after catching his lover kissing Sumi... the one 'friend' he had been able to sustain - the brunette was alone again. Chatting with his brother and her wife didn't really count.  
  
Heading down the pristine, white halls curiously, Misaki looked at the directions he'd written down from the hospital receptionist downstairs on where to find Nowaki. Hearing some excited children coming from one particular room, Misaki peeked his head in the door. There was Nowaki, playing with some of the children - while another nurse helped get them ready for bed.  
  
Misaki smiled brightly; the kids were so adorable. Stepping in, he patiently waited for Nowaki to notice him. He didn't want to interrupt, after all. This was Nowaki's work, and while it looked sweet to see him surrounded by children... those children were here for a reason. Nowaki was caring for them.

 

"Ah, Misaki-kun," The doctor-in-training smiled.  
  
"H-Hello Nowaki-san," The teen greeted back, "I brought you the meal I promised."  
  
The tall noirette stood from crouching around the children (much to their dismay) and walked over to Misaki. "Thank you, Misaki-kun." He smiled warmly, patting the teen on the head, "I really appreciate you helping me out. This will save me from buying that awful food in the cafeteria."  
  
"There's no need to thank me. I keep telling you! ... Ah, but... I-I hope it tastes ok! It's not as good as your food, b-but I tried to give you as m-"  
  
But Nowaki's laugh interrupted him, "Misaki, I'm sure it tastes delicious." He soothed. Glancing back to the children, Nowaki set the bag of food down, before he grasped Misaki's arm and tugged him over. "Everyone, this is my special friend, Misaki!" he announced cheerfully, "And he LOVES bear hugs!"  
  
"Wah?!" Misaki gasped as five or six children immediately tackled him; giggling and wrapping their small arms around him. While the 'attack' had shocked him, Misaki found himself laughing along with the children.  
  
Nowaki smiled fondly as he watched Misaki fight off the energetic youngsters. It was a shame they were here, but Nowaki and the others were doing their best to help treat the children for all their diverse illnesses. "Play with Misaki-kun, and show him the ropes." Nowaki instructed the children wisely, before he gave Misaki a reassuring wink. Walking over to a nearby table with his food, Nowaki decided that now was as good a time as any to take a brief break; he could eat, and supervise the children while Misaki distracted them.  
  
"How do you know Sensei?" One eager little boy asked.  
  
Misaki couldn't help but laugh as the boy crawled into his lap. "We live next door to each other." he explained.  
  
"Wah... you're lucky!" A little girl squealed. "Does he give you piggy-back rides too?!"  
  
The brunette huffed, "No! I'm too old for that!" he chided playfully, "I'm a grown up."  
  
"Yeah!" The boy in his lap agreed; pretending that he too, thought the girl was foolish.  
  
But she pouted, "You should ask him! We do it all the time, and Sensei always says yes."  
  
"I'm sure you all tire him out enough," Misaki grinned, before pausing and glancing back toward where Nowaki was eating. "So... what's Sensei like?" he whispered secretively to the kids.  
  
They gathered closer, like it was some kind of conspiracy. "He's great," The boy in his lap explained gravely. "He's the nice-... nicest doctor here."  
  
"He's my boyfriend," One quiet little girl spoke up bashfully.  
  
Misaki laughed, "Well aren't you lucky! ...Does Sensei have a lot of friends come visit him?"  
  
"No," Another girl spoke up. "Except the MEAN one!"  
  
The brunette tilted his head, "The mean one?" he repeated curiously.  
  
"Yeah!" The child in his lap spoke up again, "He hit another Sensei in the head with his bag! He yelled."  
  
Misaki frowned, "Well that's not very nice."  
  
"M-Misaki-san?! Will you play tag with us before bed?" Another little girl begged.  
  
He smiled, and sighed dramatically; as if he were very put-out by the request. Looking at the kids - who were in turn, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes - Misaki raised his hands like a monster. "You have ten seconds before I start chasing you!" He told them in a big voice.  
  
All the kids screamed, giggling wildly as they began to run. Misaki stood up shortly after, still counting until he reached 10, before he began to give chase to the energetic kids around the room. He gave them the advantage of course, and made sure to 'act' like he was about to catch them, before allowing them to get away. Their giggling and energy was infectious, and Misaki found himself rather happy. He wasn't thinking about anything...

Not Usagi. Not his loneliness. Not his new life. He was just... enjoying the moment. Free and uplifted.  
  
"Alright, alright! Time for bed," The nurse called, clapping her hands. She caught Misaki's eye and gave him a warning look. "Now you've made my job harder by getting them all riled up," she scolded with a small smile. "You're as bad as Sensei."  
  
Before Misaki could apologize to her, Nowaki joined them and spoke first; "There's nothing wrong with getting them riled up before bed." He beamed, "That just means they'll be tired out and sleep better."  
  
As the nurse continued to shuffle the children to bed and arrange their nightly medication, Nowaki escorted Misaki out of the room and back into the hall.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me dinner, Misaki-kun. It was delicious. You're quite the cook." He said appreciatively.  
  
Misaki blushed and nodded, "A-Ah, it was no problem Nowaki-san. Really." He stammered proudly. Shifting his eyes downward, the boy frowned, "What time will you get out of here tonight?"  
  
"Hard to say." The tall noirette shrugged. "Some nights it's earlier than others. But judging by the way the night has gone so far, probably around 2am." He said. Nowaki tilted his head, and paused, "Why?"  
  
Misaki looked back up to him, "No reason. I was just curious." he trailed off, before giving Nowaki an energetic salute - "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe?"  
  
"Sure." Nowaki smiled. Reaching up, he ruffled the top of Misaki's head affectionately again. Misaki couldn't help but, again, notice... _how warm his hands were compared to Usagi-san's._ "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Nodding and giving his neighbour a final farewell, Misaki headed back down the elevator to the main floor - and out into the night. Now that he was heading home, he felt the day's weariness beginning to dawn on him. Those kids had tuckered him out too, as adorable as they were. He had a lot of respect and admiration for Nowaki and all the work he did. It was a respectful profession to want to help and take care of children. Not to mention, the tall young man had a very likable way about him. Misaki couldn't imagine _anyone_ hating him.  
  
_'His boyfriend must have been crazy to let someone like him go,'_ Misaki thought to himself. _'_ _ **I**_ _wouldn't let someone like that go. I bet he was really attentive... thoughtful... romantic, and mo-'_  
  
"WAH!" The teen cursed, shaking his head. What the hell? Where had that come from?! "I need to go to bed..." He mumbled grumpily as he got on the subway.


End file.
